Broken Innocence
by Blue March
Summary: SPOILERS CAP. 58 MANGA  Lavi no quería llorar, quería poder ser fuerte e ignorar las muertes que veía a su alrededor, quería poder seguir adelante y no mirar atrás. ¿Allen había muerto? Eso sí que no lo podía soportar. -Laven-


_~**Hallo!** Soy Blue March, anteriormente Lullaby of Love (lo digo por si no lo sabíais...), y bueno este es mi primer fanfic yaoi. En principio quería escribir antes uno de Hetalia, pero bueno, me surgió antes esta idea, por tanto...El fanfic está inspirado a partir del capítulo 58 del manga (y bueno, cambié algunas cosas, por ejemplo: no les comunican que Allen está vivo). _

_**Disclaimer: -Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hosino.**  
_

* * *

_**01. Pérdida **_

-Ya basta...-estalló Lavi- ¡No se podía hacer nada...anoche lo dimos todo! ¡Era imposible que pudiéramos salvarlo!

Lenalee no respondió, siguió sentada, con una expresión amarga y la mirada perdida. Lavi apretó los puños e intentó contener las lágrimas.

-¡Así es la guerra! ¡De modo que...déjate de tonterías y ponte en pie!

Silencio. Lenalee permaneció impasible. Una gota salada resbaló lentamente por su mejilla. Él se quedó sin respiración y se mordió el labio inferior. Miranda y el anciano Bookman, que estaban presentes, lo fulminaron con la mirada. El joven pelirrojo se enfureció, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su camarote.

Al entrar, dio un sonoro portazo, en ese momento ardía de rabia por dentro. Se tumbó en la cama y suspiró, una y otra vez, para calmarse y pensar con claridad. Era inútil, pensaba en la desaparición de Allen y en el melancólico rostro de su compañera y empezaba a sentirse fatal. Por un momento, había odiado a Lenalee. Estaban en la guerra y era inevitable perder a alguien de camino a la victoria, por tanto, no podía quedarse sentada llorando sin hacer nada, tenía que intentar pasar página y continuar con la lucha. Eso mismo le habría gustado poder hacer al joven Bookman, pero no. Tragó saliva y notó un desagradable nudo en la garganta. La puerta de su camarote se abrió repentinamente y Lavi se sobresaltó. El viejo Bookman se detuvo frente a él y le miró fijamente.

-Pand...-empezó el pelirrojo.

-Lavi -le interrumpió con frialdad-, ¿acaso te has creído un enviado divino? Eres mi sucesor y serás un bookman. Aparte de eso, no eres nadie. No te impliques en la guerra. Ahora mismo estamos en este bando simplemente para cumplimentar nuestros registros. Jamás olvides nuestra tarea.

El anciano terminó de hablar, y miró a su aprendiz, esperando una respuesta. Por un momento, en la habitación reinó el silencio. Lavi abrió la boca y los ojos tanto como pudo, quiso reprocharle, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón: esa era su misión, y siempre lo sería; ser un mero espectador.

-Vale... -murmuró, desviando la mirada- Discúlpame, panda...

El aludido le dirigió una última mirada autoritaria, acto seguido, dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido. _Los bookman no necesitamos actuar con corazón, no somos sus aliados_, esa frase se repitió una y otra vez en su mente hasta que le produjo dolor de cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la frente y una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, tragó saliva. No podía evitar sentir algo hacia sus compañeros, era imposible. Era humano y tenía sentimientos, por mucho que fuera un bookman. Y ahora estaba más destrozado y triste que nunca. Sentía que alguien le había desgarrado el corazón con furia. Entrecerró los ojos, el pecho le dolía demasiado. Se llevó las manos al cabello y lo revolvió con desesperación. Suspiró una y otra vez, no podía quitarse la idea de la muerte de Allen de la cabeza. Allen Walker...aquel exorcista de pelo blanco, risueño y optimista. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzo a subir estrepitósamente y comenzó a sentirse extraño. Agarró un mechón de su pelo con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se levantó y tiró lo primero que cogió, un libro del viejo Bookman.

-¡Agh! -gritó, agobiado- ¡Todo es tan difícil siendo un bookman...! Maldita sea...

Sólo era un mero espectador de guerras y nunca sería nada más, únicamente un recopilador de información. ¿Debía quedarse quieto mientras veía que sus amigos caían, uno a uno? No podía siquiera pensar en eso, le entraban ganas de llorar. Apretó los puños y los dientes, se sentía prisionero de lo que era. La imagen de Allen volvió a pasar por su mente, fugaz. Su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Se sorprendió de su propia reacción. ¿Qué diablos era ese sentimiento tan incómodo y extraño? Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Lentamente se llevó la mano al pecho y notó los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Separó la mano rápidamente, y la expresión de su rostro se contrajo en una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Bajó el brazo con lentitud, y permaneció quieto en el medio de su camarote, conteniendo la respiración hasta que no aguantó más. Inspiró y expiró una y otra vez, su sonrojo y confusión fueron desapareciendo a la vez. Pero aún así, ese sentimiento le seguía incomodando en el fondo y no obtuvo una respuesta para saber qué era eso que le agitaba el corazón. Suspiró e intentó salir del camarote con su aspecto despreocupado y alegre de siempre, en parte, quería disculparse con Lenalee; puede que ella le hubiera estresado bastante en aquel instante, pero Lavi se había pasado a su vez tres pueblos. Salió del camarote y continuó por el sinuoso pasillo. La madera gemía bajo los pies del pelirrojo. Distraído y sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que por la esquina de su camino acababa de aparecer una enorme y fornida persona. Se chocó contra ella con brusquedad, e impulsivamente Lavi levantó la cabeza para disculparse. Se encontró con unos pequeños y rasgados ojos negros.

-Ah...Mahoja, hola. -Lavi se quedó sin respiración, por mucho que fuera su aliada, aún se sentía algo intimidado por su tamaño y por la fuerza que poseía- ¿Sabes dónde está Lenalee? Es que...bueno, tuvimos una especie de discusión y quería disculparme...

-¿La señorita Lena? -Mahoja le respondió gentilmente, realmente tenía muy buenos modales- Creo haberla visto no hace mucho por este pasillo, me pareció que se dirigía a su camarote.

Lavi sonrió, se lo agradeció y dio media vuelta. El camarote de Lenalee era el diez y el de Lavi el nueve, básicamente estaban al lado. El de Allen era el ocho...también estaba cerca. A Lavi se le oprimió el pecho. Chasqueó la lengua y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la joven. Petó suavemente.

-¿Lenalee?-preguntó, con la intención de sonar amable.

No hubo respuesta. Él siguió petando, hasta que se molestó un poco. Puede que no esté en la habitación, se dijo. Pero aun así, abrió la puerta. Se quedó de piedra, sin llegar a traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Lenalee estaba de rodillas en el suelo y tenía el pelo despeinado y sin recoger. Se quedó mirando a Lavi, sorprendida, al parecer no se había dado de cuenta de que había petado varias veces a la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos e irritados, señal de que llevaba llorando bastante tiempo. De hecho, algunas gotas rodaban aún por sus mejillas. Sus manos estaban húmedas y había cientos de gotas alrededor de ella. Lavi abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella se desahogó primero. Se levantó con dificultad y agarró a Lavi por el cuello de la camisa. Farfulló algo entre dientes que él no llegó a entender. Empezó a llorar con desesperación en el hombro de Lavi y las lágrimas humedecieron su ropa. Lavi se mordió el labio inferior, no quería llorar, quería poder ser fuerte e ignorar las muertes que veía a su alrededor, quería poder seguir adelante y no mirar atrás. Ciertamente, no era tan fácil y él lo sabía mejor que nadie; habia tenido que soportar desde pequeño ver guerras, observar muertes sin poder hacer nada por aquellas personas. En cierto modo, se sentía miserable. Sí, un repugnante bookman que sólo mira. Miró hacia su compañera y apretó los dientes con fuerza. La rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó. La desesperación y la rabia con la que ella descargaba sus sentimientos en lloros, fue disminuyendo; hasta quedarse en un pequeño sollozo silencioso. Lenalee se separó de Lavi y lo miró, con los ojos húmedos. Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Gracias, Lavi...-murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Lavi asintió e intentó sonreír él también. "¡No es nada!" le respondió, intentando parecer despreocupado y alegre, como siempre. Sonriendo, se despidió de ella. Salió del camarote y cerró la puerta tras él. Permaneció quieto delante de la puerta un buen rato, hasta que suspiró, exasperado y echó a andar. En aquel momento solamente tenía ganas de ir a su camarote y dormir durante todo, absolutamente todo el día. Al menos, durmiendo no pensaría en lo ocurrido una y otra vez. Entró en su camarote y se tumbó, de nuevo, sobre la cama boca arriba. Entrecerró los ojos y recorrió el techo con su mirada; había una grieta bastante larga. Ésta le recordó al brazo de Allen desgarrado que les había mostrado Timcampy. El brazo de Allen estaba tirado en el suelo, destrozado y desmebrado, a unos escasos centímetros del cuerpo inerte. Lavi se sobresaltó y se incorporó. Su respiración se había acelerado, y varias gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la sien. Tragó saliva, debía admitirlo. No podía olvidarse de Allen así como así, jamás.

* * *

_~Primer capítulo acabado. Espero que os haya gustado, así que...dejad vuestras críticas en los reviews. ^-^ _

_-BM-  
_


End file.
